Diabetes mellitus is associated with deterioration of the brain's microvasculature and the blood-brain barrier (BBB) that it forms. The BBB prevents the unrestricted leakage of plasma proteins into the brain. The vascular BBB is physically formed by specially modified brain endothelial cells (BECs), but other cell types interact with it to form the neurovascular unit (NVU). Pericytes in particular are important in maintaining BBB function in the face of glycemic insult. We have shown in vitro that the insulin transporter is lost in the face of high glucose concentrations unless BECs are co-cultured with pericytes; astrocyte co-culture does not preserve BEC insulin transporter function. However, pericytes are themselves susceptible to glucose toxicity and the accompanying oxidative stress. Work with retinal pericytes and the blood-retinal barrier (BRB) shows that hyperglycemia induces apoptosis in retinal pericytes; with pericyte loss the BRB deteriorates. Mitochondrial carbonic anhydrases (CAs) are important in the generation of reactive oxygen species (ROS) and the subsequent oxidative stress that arises and is accelerated during hyperglycemia. In brief, mitochondrial CAs generate mitochondrial bicarbonate that is necessary for the oxidative catabolism of glucose, the major source of ROS. Hyperglycemia accelerates this process, increasing production of ROS. Blocking mitochondrial CAs shuttles pyruvate through anaerobic metabolism and so prevents excessive ROS production. We hypothesize that inhibition of mitochondrial carbonic anhydrases (CAs) will protect pericytes and BECs from ROS induced apoptosis and slow the development of disruption of the BBB in STZ-induced diabetes. Wewill test this hypothesis in two specific aims. SA1 will measure oxidative stress induced by high glucose media and the resulting mitochondrial leakage and apoptosis in primary cultures of brain pericytes and BEC isolated from mitochondrial CA KO & WT mice and in pericytes and BEC that overexpress CA or are treated with clinically used CA inhibitors. SA 2 will measure in diabetic and control mice BBB disruption and oxidative stress in BEC from CA KO mice, WT mice, and mice treated with the CA inhibitors of SA1.